Mysterious
by chataholic
Summary: Edward Cullen is a doctor in Pheonix but nothing could have prepared him for his new patient Charlie and the mysteries his 'daughter' brings.What's with the clothes? Where did she come from?Her past is something hidden unknown and Edward wants to find out


**EPOV**

I was walking up the street, enjoying the coffee I had gotten before work when this girl saw me and gasped. I mean what the hell? You don't go up to random people and gasp. Plus, she was wearing such weird clothes. I mean, who wonders around in a flourescent orange V neck top, a white suit jacket, a sailors hat, a pukey green shirt and yellow tights? I knew Alice would die if she saw her literally!

Then, she got out from a purple bag, a phone which had started ringing. She glanced at the screen before sighing and turning it off. What? This girl was so weird. Then she noticed me staring, and was all like, "What the heck are you staring at? Can't you see I'm doing something? God!"

What? All I did was look at her and she got all defensive! She waved down the next cab and drove away. But five minutes later she was waiting outside the bank machine looking impatient. Her hat was different - a bowler one which was pulled down over her face so no one could see it. Everyone was giving her weird looks but she just ignored it, as if she didn't care what they were thinking.

Her phone rang again but she didn't look at it. She just kept in her bag waiting for it to stop ringing. Then she took out a piece of paper and started tearing it apart. letting it fall on the ground. Her heeled shoe tapped the ground impatiently and she let out a frustrated sigh. When the man finished, she went in front of an old lady who looked offended but didn't say anything because she seemed afraid of the young woman.

Leaving the machine with a large number of bills casually in her hand, it was a wonder ashe wasn't robbed. As I was in work, I thought about her, wondering who she was, and why she was here. Never had I seen her around these parts before - had she moved from somewhere? or had I never noticed her?

I walked slowly to the hospital me, Jas and Emmet worked in as well as the other doctors and nurses, knowing I had a lot of paper work to get to and wanting to stall it as much as possible. Inside, the pile of paper on my desk seemed to have grown over night. Picking up a pen, I started to write. Two hours later, the pile in front of me had gotten no smaller so I figured I'd take a break and headed to Starbucks for a well deserved coffee.

The girl from the bank was there, sitting on one of the sofas with an undrunk frappachino sitting on the table. Her phone kept on ringing and buzzing but she never even so much as glanced at it. I could tell it was annoying the other customers because they kept on shooting glares at her over their mugs of coffee.

BPOV

Finally, the police guy walked in and I beckoned him over to her once he'd got his coffee. "Hello Mr Ballison. I believe I requested a meeting with you at 12:30 sharp, am I not correct?" He tried to speak but I did not stop. "I know I am, Mr Ballison, but it it now 12:37, 7 minutes later than what I told you to arrive at. Reason?"

"I-"

"I don't have any time for your reason Mr Ballison. You've already wasted enough time as it it. Do you mind if I call you Bob? Mr Ballison is a bit of a mouthful. Well, of course you don't. now lets get down to buisness, okay? Good. Now are you listening because its important this goes into your thick skull. And you," I turned to glare at the bronze haired guy in the suit, "I know I must be some fascination in you in your boring life but find something else and stop listening to my conversation. If I wanted to be talking to you, I would be.

"Now," I told Bob in a low voice so there was no possible way for suit-guy to hear, "I understand you are near the top in your field? You don't need to tell me yes, Bob, I know I am correct. Now, as you know Charlie Swan was greviously injured, and may not survive. Now listen.

The person who inflicted the wounds was James O'Connor, and you would do well to be with a lot of other guards if you are to confront him. James O'Connor inflicted the wounds upon Charlie Swan to get my whereabouts, which he must not find out. ."

"How do you-"

"How do I know? I think you'd do well to trust me and my sources. You were never in contact with me." I said, sliding 2,000 dollars across the table. "And that's just the no blabbing fee. Contact me immediately if you find any information worth me knowing, you know the number."

I got up to leave, "Oh, and Bob, I'll only be in town for a few days so you'd well to conduct this search quickly."

I walked out of the cafe quickly, raising my hand to the taxi and hopping in, handing the driver 5 one hundred dollar notes, "Pheonix Hospital, and step on it." A few minutes later, my second mobile rang, making a change from the contant beeping of my first, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella," a voice fulled the phone.

"Hello Marcus, how's it going?"

"Well, they're currently in Ireland looking for you, all of them. I don't think they realise that you've never liked the cold, and wouldn't even go there to hide."

"Hey! Its not that I don't like it, its just irritating, an inconvenience. Any updates?"

"Aro wants you bad, and I don't think any of them are going to quit soon. Caius says that its likely we'll find some loop holes in the plan - you know that's what he's good at."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't even try to say your sorry. Its not your fault! Now, Jane and Alec say they might want to come over, you know for protection. Jane says she knows you want to be alone but she doesn't like to think of you like that - vulnerable and what not."

"Tell them not to. I don't want anyone with me, not at the moment."

"I'll pass it on. Now, the Volturi think, that after Ireland if you're still not found they might have missed you so they'll heading back to Volterra to relocate. James has gone thankfully stopped watching the airport so I think you'll be pretty safe if you want to leave at any time. As for Charlie, I hope he'll recover. I don't think that they'll look for him again because even James didn't get any thing out from him."

"Okay, well I'd better go. You know - hospital to go to," I said as we pulled up.

"Yeah, be safe Bella, and watch those around you. Make sure none of them are threats."

"Don't worry, I will. C'ya!" I hung up quickly, not wanting to get started on the 'watch out for your enemies' speech again. "Keep the change." I added to the driver. Quickly, I walked into the hospital, ignoring the humans. "Charlie Swan." I said coldly to the receptionist.

"How do you know him?" She asked, quite nosily I might add.

"I'm an aquaintance."

She raised an eye brow but other wise did not question my let than informing response, "Room 209, floor 3." I walked quickly up to the room, choosing to go up the stairs rather than be waiting for some elevator fulled with smelly humans.

In Charlie's room, the walls were a plain white with no windows, making you think you were in a mental home or something. His once whole body lay on a hospital cott looking crippled and gruesome despite the efforts the hosipital staff had gone to, to clean him up.

He stirred briefly, and the heart monitor increased for a few seconds before going back to normal. His eyes flickered for a moment before fully closing again, just as I whispered,

"Hey, Dad."


End file.
